February 3, 2020 Monday Night RAW
The February 3, 2020 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on February 3, 2020 at the Vivint Smart Home Arena in Salt Lake City, Utah. Episode summary Liv Morgan vs Lana With no one banned anyone from ringside, all signs pointed to some shenanigans during Liv Morgan’s rematch with Lana. Surprisingly, that wasn’t the case. No one got involved in the match, and Liv won without incident. After the match, however, was a different story. Morgan’s victory lap over The Ravishing Russian was spoiled by the sudden return of Ruby Riott, who returned to seemingly congratulate her former Riott Squad running mate and then suddenly attacked, dropping Morgan and leaving her to the mercy — or lack thereof — of The Ravishing Russian, who struck with a facebuster. Clearly, the new Liv Morgan is not someone who has a problem making enemies; good for her, then, that the list is growing by the day. Rey Mysterio vs Angel Garza The devil works hard, but Zelina Vega works harder. One week after losing Andrade to a wild attack by Humberto Carrillo, La Muñeca brought in Angel Garza — former NXT Cruiserweight Champion, Carrillo’s cousin and self-proclaimed “leader of the family” — to face the young Superstar. Her plan paid off magnificently. Garza took out Humberto with a sickening attack and made an example of Rey Mysterio, who came to Carrillo’s defense and found himself in a match with the former champion instead. Garza is as eccentric as he is ruthless, and Mysterio was caught somewhat flat-footed against a competitor he seemed to underestimate. (Mysterio might have thought better since he faced Garza’s uncle Héctor in WCW once upon a time.) And after Zelina Vega instigated a confrontation on the outside, Garza got what he came for, attacking Mysterio from behind and drilling him into the exposed concrete of the arena floor with a Hammerlock DDT. Whether Garza proves to be a permanent addition to Vega’s clientele or just another hungry Superstar in the mix remains to be seen. Either way, Zelina’s happy, and that means trouble. NXT Women’s Champion Rhea Ripley confronted Charlotte Flair Charlotte Flair’s victory in the Women’s Royal Rumble Match allows her to challenge for any championship she wants at WrestleMania — the operative word here being “any,” as the 10-time Women’s Champion found herself fielding an offer from a surprising titleholder: NXT Women’s Champion Rhea Ripley. Making a surprise appearance on Raw, The Nightmare put herself forward as a potential opponent for The Queen at WrestleMania, and she made quite the case for herself. While Charlotte owns several wins over Raw Women’s Champion Becky Lynch and SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley, she has never beaten Ripley. In fact, Ripley has beaten her. It was enough to earn consideration from The Queen, though Charlotte’s only response was a “WOO!” that drew immediate speculation from the commentary team. Was Charlotte thrown off her game? Is she just keeping Ripley on the hook? She’ll tell us when she’s ready. Until then, we have to wait. Natalya vs Asuka Asuka’s loss to Becky Lynch at the Royal Rumble event was close. Too close, as it turns out, for her to accept. Minutes after outlasting Natalya in a match that quickly got chippy and personal, The Empress of Tomorrow grabbed hold of a mic and issued a challenge for Becky Lynch to once again put the Raw Women’s Title on the line, effectively demanding a rubber match between the two rivals. Unlike Charlotte Flair, who had refused to tip her hand one way or the other, The Man happily answered her challenger then and there. Sporting a pair of IRL “Deal With It” sunglasses, Lynch happily accepted Asuka’s offer, looking to put her new “superpowers” to good use and double up against The Empress of Tomorrow on The Road to WrestleMania. As if to make her point, The Man took out an interfering Kairi Sane with the help of the “eyes in the back of her head.” All well and good … provided she also keeps her eyes on the destination and doesn’t get so caught up in the side quests along the road. Results * Singles Match: Liv Morgan defeated Lana * Singles Match: Rey Mysterio defeated Angel Garza (w/ Zelina Vega) by DQ * Singles Match: Asuka (w/ Kairi Sane) defeated Natalya by submission Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2020 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Asuka Category:Episodes featuring Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Category:Episodes featuring Charly Caruso Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Liv Morgan Category:Natalya Category:Rhea Ripley Category:Ruby Riot Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes